User blog:Mcdamon23/Belle Delphine vs William Howard Taft - Dumb Rap Battle of Fun
Ever wondered why you decided to do something. Hi, welcome to this battle that I had no plans on making at all, but somehow end up doing. Cheers. This battle features the gamer girl who sold her bath water, Belle Delphine going up against the 27th president of America, William Howard Taft. The connection, people known for Bathtub incidents. That's pretty much it. A dumb idea, but a funny one. As stated before there were no plans in making this battle. It all started when somebody posted something about Delphine being apparently being arrested on Discord. That led to somebody mentioning Delphine vs Taft and wanting someone to do it. At that point I found this rather funny and was thinking what kind of lyrics such a battle would have. Turns out I had plenty of ideas and thus this exists. Let me just say, no, this is not at all a serious battle and I didn't go deep into it. That said it isn't exactly a shitpost either. Just something fun. I have that Bates battle still going in development so I didn't want to spend much time on it. This took me like two days to write and I didn't know anything about Delphine or Taft at all. I've done a little bit of research on them, but that's about it. It was pretty fun to make. No cover at the moment for I didn't ask anyone since I didn't want to waste to much time on this. Might add one later at some point. Anyways hope you find some enjoyment in this and get some laughs out of it. battle Dumb Rap Battle of Fun Belle Delphine vs William Howard Taft begin Belle Delphine: Hi viewers, tonight we play the rap game. Selling my raps filled with germs. To a fat, big stached president. Who knew Cleveland had a third term? Men thirsty for my wet stuff, so I gave it to them carbonated. While you’re too hungry looking like you took all the carbs and ate it. Stare at this blob. W.H.T. need WFT quick. If my water makes men ill, his workout sweat will make them sea sick. A Wilford Brimley look alike packed with all the diabetes. Keep you starved like Britain and France. Fatheads don’t get any treaties. William Howard Taft: Don’t you know who I am, son? The head of state, son. added new states, son. Flows like the Arizona river and healthier to drink from. I’m bigger, I’m thicker and like all those men my rhymes are sicker. Stick to liquor. less a life kicker and gets your taste out quicker. Hold your tongue, pussycat. Pussy’s flat to one who died supreme. This is what defines Delphine. Hentai faces, her hair color: cream, in fridges, high digit Patreon pitches, and selling her liquids. Dudes dig their ditches for the youtube bitches only gave stitches. Belle Delphine: Know why I’m named Belle? For I’m beauty. Octopus owning cutie. Kick you big ol’ booty. Who even cares what you did in duty? We’ve went from great Teddy to this. From the Bull moose to the Walrus. Did so bad he ran again. A volleyball even had more promise. This is Cast Away surrounded by my water. I’ll tear ya, son. I’ll have you down so quick, they’ll call you William Howard Harrison. I make them dollars, yall. Don’t need to see you double D cups, fam. Taft bad gamer girl. William Harriet got stuck in her Tubman. William Howard Taft: You can’t play dirty with me. You always get clean for your products. With that peach pink hair. Better keep this damsel under my conduct. Got many youtube subs, but I’m the one who’ll actually dom you. Gamer girl Porntub water for sell. Making the real dreams come true. Such a desperate cash grab, what’s next? Selling your used bars of soap. Orange is your new pink now. “I just got locked behind Taft’s bars lol.” Men, Better bathe the whales. It’s just catching ills when you bathe the hoes. Pour some of your badh water on these burns. You’ve just got H2Owned. who won? Belle Delphine William Howard Taft Category:Blog posts